The Point of Anything
by Couer de Danse
Summary: When Seamus's proposal to the love of his life goes wrong, he ends up going a great length to get his Hannah back. Written for Writing a Romance challenge. One-shot.


_A/N: For the Writing a Romance Challenge_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I do not and J.K. Rowling does. **

* * *

Hannah Abbott looked over at her boyfriend, with a sweet smile, and then slapped him.

_SLAP!_

"Oi! What in the bloody Merlin's pants was that for!" He cried, holding his cheek, which was sporting a red colored hand print.

"You _know _how I wanted to be proposed. Remember? On a boat in Venice? Under the full moon? An accordion player playing a sweet, Irish folk song? Fireworks! Where are the bloody fireworks!" Hannah screamed at the 'love of her life' who was currently down on one leg, holding a beautiful ring in the hand that wasn't still nursing his face.

"Beautiful, you know fireworks and I don't really mix well together. Well, anything that can explode and I don't really work together," he said. Which was true, and although it was meant to help ease the tension between the loving couple, it only made things worse.

Hannah's face turned a cherry tomato red, "So now you're breaking up with me? Because you think this is me exploding? This anger! I'll have you know that I am perfectly fine and not as temperamental as you think I am!" With that, Hannah turned and walked away from her Irish boyfriend, also known as the-boyfriend-who-was-soon-to-be-fiancé.

He was confused. That was not at all the point he was trying to get across, in fact, he was just trying to protect her from being an eyewitness of his could-be gruesome death. Not say that she had a temper to match a ginger. If he had tried to even walk with ten feet of fireworks, he would soon find himself decapitated from a random explosion. No, that would be very bad. And if Hannah had seen that, then she would wallow for the rest of her life, maybe never even love again! He could not do that to her.

But he also couldn't let her just walk away from him. He loved her!

He loved her when she would turn into the most helpful person he knew (no wonder she was a Hufflepuff), when she was hot and would brush her hair out of her face, when she would get so excited that her hands would start shaking and she would start making the most adorable squeaks.

He loved how whenever she was upset she would cry and turn away from him, only for him to grab her by her chin and wiped the tears off of her beautiful face. He loved how he could feel how soft her hair was whenever he embraced her. The moment where they both would pull back, just a little bit, only for him to stare into her beautiful, big blue eyes. It was as if he was staring into the ocean itself.

The things he loved the most, though, were how her eyes got all bug-eyed whenever she went crazy. When her face turned an abnormally shade of the color red because she was angry. The way her nose twitched when her OCD kicked in, and she happened to be staring at one of his messes. The sound of her horribly, off-key voice whenever she sang. The fact that, just like he had a horrible problem with things exploding in his face, she had a horrible problem with keeping things from not breaking. How she would get sad, because she would think of something that she couldn't fix. And when she felt ashamed or embarrassed, she would put her head down, hoping her hair would cover her face.

Yes, he loved all those things about her.

So that's when he made his decision.

And with all those thoughts drifting through his mind, the young lover quickly turned and apparated to his flat.

Then, picking up a quill, Seamus Finnegan started writing.

* * *

Hannah Abbott was woken up the next morning by an annoying tapping noise at her window. Wiping the snot from her nose, and the gunk out of her much too tired eyes (from all the crying she had done the night before), she opened the window to let a very familiar owl in. His owl, a matter of fact.

She wasn't _going _to open it. But she also wasn't going to stop wondering what it said. So, she obviously, opened it. Hannah rolled her eyes as she started reading the letter.

_To the most beautiful maiden in the world,_

_With hopes you are reading this, I've attached a poem. More like a scavenger hunt, if you will. _

_The blond in which she has_

_Hang near the water's shore_

_Has taken the route of an adventure's pass_

_To end with chocolate galore_

_Shall a damsel dare to try _

_She shall find what lies in the point_

_The shrieking of happiness is sightly_

_Unlike the screams of terrors that joint_

_Forever loving and longing, _

_Your Irish Ducky _

Hannah put the letter down, and declared in her mind that her boyfriend was an idiot.

A hopeless, romantic idiot.

She thought for about an hour of whether or not she would accept the challenge. But in reality, she already knew she was going to.

Obviously the first line, _The blond in which she has,_ was referring to her, since she was blond. The second, however, didn't make as much sense. Her hair didn't hang near any body of water, just her body in general.

Hannah walked over to where her mirror sitting on her dresser was. Nope, there was definitely no water near her face, unless she started crying. Then her blue eyes, or as her boyfriend liked to call them, _"her ocean like eyes", _would just be covered in black mascara marks, making her look like a raccoon.

Realization dawned on Hannah, and she felt a jolt of excitement in her stomach. _Hang near the water's shore, _okay, so now she figured out that that was referring to her eyes, as her hair hung beside them. But the rest she couldn't quite figure out.

_Has taken the route of an adventure's pass? _She never had been much of an adventure girl, always a Hufflepuff through and through. Perhaps she had been camping as a kid, but that wasn't as much of an adventure, was it?

As Hannah continued contemplating all of the non-adventures she had, she heard someone ring her doorbell. Shuffling towards the door, she looked through the peek hole, as was habit, and smiled as she opened the door to let her best friend in.

"Why if it isn't Mrs. Susan Longbottom! How are you! How was your honeymoon!" Hannah asked, greeting her friend with a hug.

Susan was shaking, "I'm good, honeymoon was good, everything's just so bloody good!"

Hannah laughed at her best friends excitement, "No really," she said, "What's going on with you? You're acting as if you're-"

"I'm pregnant! That is, Neville and I are pregnant! Oh, isn't it just so exciting! I haven't been this excited since our first day at Hogwarts!" Susan squealed. Hannah's smile faltered. So her best friend was pregnant? That was, great. Just great. And yet, Hannah couldn't even accept the love of her life's proposal, because it didn't have enough pa-zazz.

In Hannah's defense, it was her time of the month. So she was definitely feeling extra emotional. She needed chocolate. In fact, she needed Honeydukes best.

Wait a minute. Of course! _To end with chocolate galore, _that had to be about Honeyduke's and the adventure she had had was going to Hogwarts and then to Hogsmeade!

"Listen, love, I've got to run. Just thought I'd share some good news! Perhaps you could stop by tomorrow and have tea?" Susan asked, tearing Hannah away from her trance.

"That would be lovely, Susan," she said, and walked Susan to the door and stepped out into the hallway. After giving her best friend a hug, she watched as Susan turned on the spot with a loud _pop_. Sighing, she returned to her flat.

Hannah sat down on her pasty, yellow couch, and started thinking. Did that mean she was supposed to go there? To Hogsmeade, or Honeydukes? Well, she was going to go there _anyways, _so she thought it didn't matter. It wasn't like she was going there to appease _him_. No, she just had a rather huge craving for chocolate.

Grabbing her wand, and her purse, Hannah turned on the spot and apparated.

* * *

He waited, for hours probably.

Then he heard someone let themselves in, and he grinned.

"Took you long enough," he said to the blond entering the room. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You made me go on this wild goose chase just to find you in the _Shrieking Shack_, of all places?" she sarcastically said.

"I wouldn't say that I made you go on a wild goose chase. All I _suggested_ you do would be to go to Honeydukes, get some chocolate-"

"-That was mysteriously already paid for, and was shaped as an arrow, pointing towards the Shrieking Shack-"

"- And see if you were daring enough to try to perhaps-"

"- Enter? And what of the 'happy shrieks?"

He smirked. "That, my dear, is what you're about to find out," he said. Then he grabbed her arm, and apparated on the spot.

When Hannah opened her eyes, she saw that she was on boat on the most beautiful stretch of water she had ever seen. There was a tiny table in the boat, that held wine and some pastries, that also seemed to have a Cooling Charm on them to keep from melting under the hot sun.

"I know that this isn't exactly what you wanted, but it's pretty damn close," He said from behind her.

"No," she said, "No, this is- this is perfect."

She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. They sat and talked for a long time, before they had finally ran out of things to talk about and just sat in silence. During that silence, they watched other boats around them, they watched the sunset, and they watched as a rocket shot into the sky, exploding into a beautiful star of light.

Seamus reached over to grab Hannah's hand, before slipping a ring on her finger. "Hannah Abbott," he said, "You **will **marry me."

Hannah rolled her eyes at him, "Of course I will, Seamus Finnegan, you prat."

They both leaned forward to seal the proposal with a kiss, before Seamus yelped.

"AHH!" he screamed as he caught fire, and then he proceeded to jump into the water. When he surfaced Hannah saw that he had black marks on his face, and an eyebrow missing.

And although Seamus Finnegan was an idiot and a fire hazard, Hannah was all to happy to be the one that got to marry him.


End file.
